Unexpected Turns
by MattHardy-And-AmyDumas-4eva
Summary: Jeff is bored with his life and thrives for a change. When Alexis enters his life, that wish for a difference comes true. But will things change his life for the better? Will fate test their futures? And what is Alexis hiding?
1. Default Chapter

Title: Unexpected Turns-Chapter 1.  
  
Author: Carly.  
  
Disclaimer: Jeff owns himself but I own any original characters, including Alexis who is one of main people involved.  
  
Summary: Jeff is bored with his life and thrives for a change. When Alexis enters his life, that wish for a difference comes true. But will things change his life for the better? Will fate test their futures? And what is Alexis hiding?  
  
  
  
Jeff Hardy sat in his Art class, bored out of his mind. The teacher had been rambling on for the past ten minutes about Van Gogh and one of his paintings. Normally, he enjoyed Art but today was definitely an exception. Worse still, it was only quarter of an hour into the lesson. Life had been boring though lately. The only one thing that had kept his interest was wrestling. Fair enough, he had lots going for him like good grades, good friends and a girlfriend; he was still uninterested in everything.  
  
All of sudden, an unfamiliar girl walked into the room after knocking on the door. Jeff was instantly mesmerised by her. She had medium length jet- black hair, pale skin and a stunning figure. Clad in bootleg jeans and a white tank top with a small red heart on, teamed with a red belt, she looked simple yet stunning, unlike the other girls who wore barely-there outfits. She wore little makeup but it let her real beauty shine through. Shyly, she quietly talked to the teacher. Jeff could barely make out her voice.  
  
"Okay class, this is Alexis. Please make her feel welcome. Umm, you can sit next to Jeff seeing as Nathan isn't present today," Mrs Knight informed. Alexis looked uncomfortable with everyone's eyes on her as she walked to her seat. "Now that I've finished talking, everyone can continue with their projects. Jeff can you explain to Alexis what we've been doing?"  
  
"Sure," he agreed, politely. "Hi, I'm Jeff Hardy," he introduced himself as, offering his hand and a warm smile.  
  
"Hi, I'm Alexis Turner," she answered, shaking his hand. "So, what am I supposed to be doing?"  
  
"Basically just finding a famous painting and adapt it as your own using your imagination," he explained as she nodded in understanding. "So, care to tell me a little about yourself?"  
  
"What do you want to know?" she questioned but held some apprehension to her voice which confused Jeff slightly. Before they could continue their conversation though, a pretty blonde petite crawled behind Jeff and wrapped her arms around his neck. He twisted his head and kissed the girl quickly on the lips. Alexis felt somewhat relieved that she didn't have to talk to Jeff. It wasn't that she didn't like him; hell, she hardly knew him, she just didn't want to have to explain certain things about herself. Things that differentiated her from the mostly the rest of the school.  
  
Soon enough, morning lessons had finished and she went for lunch. Alexis soon found herself in the cafeteria. Nothing seemed appetising. She was still starving though. Finally decided to just have a bottle of water, she made her way to a quiet little table to write. Over the past year or so, she found that writing helped clear mind, get her feelings out without having to confide in anyone. True, she was close with her mother, they were practically best friends, but she had been busy lately with her new boyfriend and all. Pulling out her decorated notebook, she wrote:  
  
Nothing seems to matter now,  
  
Summer's over, I'm left with winter.  
  
The cold nights,  
  
And frosty days.  
  
No longer any sun or shine,  
  
Just rain and snow,  
  
Draughts and storms.  
  
I'll wait till next summer,  
  
When the sun breaks through,  
  
I'll then know,  
  
If things can be all right again  
  
It was only a quick poem she wrote. Fact was, she did feel like she was miserable now that winter was here. It wouldn't be until Spring or Summer when she knew what was going to happen to her life. She often wished her life was back to normal, the way it was two years ago. Then, her parents were still happily in love, she had amazing friends, lived near to her family, and had a fantastic boyfriend. But all that had changed and now she felt more alone than ever.  
  
"Hey," a recognizable voice came from behind. "Can I sit here?"  
  
"Yeah I guess. Jeff, right?" Alexis asked, closing her book. He nodded and sat opposite her across the table. "So, how come you aren't sitting with your friends?"  
  
"They're off for a smoke. I'm not into all that. They tend to give me grief about it so I just leave them," he responded, taking a bite from his apple. "Can I ask you something?" After she nodded, he carried on, "I know you're in a new school and that but why do you seem so…almost cautious of people?"  
  
"Umm…I just don't like getting too close to people except my mum."  
  
Just before he was going to say anything more, Jeff spotted his older brother Matt and best friends, Shannon and Shane walking towards them. He slapped their hands and joined them to sit down. Jeff introduced everyone to Alexis but she just simply smiled then remained silent, feigning interest on the edge of her folder. She hardly noticed when the four guys tried talking to her. Instead, she thought about what was going on in her life. A single tear slipped down her cheek before she grabbed her belongings and charged from the room, leaving the others, especially Jeff, bewildered.  
  
  
  
Ok, well I know it's not much of a start but I haven't had time to make it longer. I have a hospital appointment! I hate hospitals but I have to go seeing as I'm pregnant with twins!! Anyways, you can cheer me up by reviewing my story and I promise, it'll get interesting. I have the big storyline of the fic but any suggestions are welcome and I'll try to work them in somewhere. :) Anyways, more soon!! And remember, review! 


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Unexpected Turns-Chapter 2.  
  
Author: Carly.  
  
Disclaimer: Jeff owns himself but I own any original characters, including Alexis who is one of main people involved.  
  
Summary: Jeff is bored with his life and thrives for a change. When Alexis enters his life, that wish for a difference comes true. But will things change his life for the better? Will fate test their futures? And what is Alexis hiding?  
  
  
  
That night, Jeff lay on his bed thinking about Alexis. She'd been etched in his mind all day and he was still confused about the way she just ran off during lunch. He'd tried running after her but she'd disappeared. Jeff wanted to call her, make sure she was okay but he didn't have her number. It was getting late and he was growing tired so he figured he would just talk to her in school the next day. As tiredness overtook him, he gradually fell asleep.  
  
Meanwhile, Alex was sat on the sofa, watching the TV. She was home alone again as her mum was working night shifts. She had no brothers or sisters and her neighbours who she had recently become friends with were usually in bed at this time. After all, it was just after midnight. But she was nowhere near tired. Getting up from the sofa, she made her way to the kitchen to make some hot chocolate. She's had a stressful day. It'd been her first day at a new school, she had the chance to make friends with Jeff but something seemed to be holding her back, she just didn't know what. Sighing, Alex grabbed her drink and went to her room.  
  
Pulling an over-sized T-shirt on, she climbed into bed with a book. Hopefully, she would get so bored, she'd fall asleep. Sleeping in a new house was still weird to her. They'd had to move though, as her mother had found a job in Cameron. It was a huge contrast to when she'd lived in New York. All her family and friends were there, and she missed them like crazy. An hour into reading, she did eventually fall asleep.  
  
The next day, her mother walked into the bedroom and ripped the curtains open, causing the sun to drain through the window and awaken her. Alex groaned and pulled the covers over her head while turning over, against the sun.  
  
"Come on, honey. It's time for school. Get ready and I'll have breakfast waiting for you," her mom, Kathy, said, walking back out of the room.  
  
"Can't I stay home?" Alex questioned from beneath the duvet.  
  
"It's only your second day! I'll take you in. Just hurry up and get dressed," her mother replied. Reluctantly, she climbed from the bed and made her way to the bathroom for a shower. The lukewarm water revitalised her tired body and she was now more awake. Getting out of the shower, she wrapped a towel around her damp body then made her way to her dresser in her room. Alex applied some light make-up to her face then quickly changed into a pair of patchwork jeans and a light blue T-shirt. Quickly brushing her hair through, she grabbed her bag then ran down the stairs into the kitchen where her mum had prepared some pancakes. After eating them, she and her mother drove to school.  
  
"Bye Mom," Alex said as they hugged.  
  
"Have a nice day, Sweetheart," she responded, pulling back from the embrace. As Alex retreated from the car, her eyes rested about Jeff. She waved her mom off then began walking up the steps, only to get stopped by Jeff.  
  
"Hey, what happened yesterday? Why did you run off?" he questioned as they entered the school building.  
  
"Oh hi Jeff. Yesterday? Umm, just something that came up," she lied. He eyed her suspiciously, debating on whether to believe her or not but decided not to push the matter any further.  
  
"Ok. So, do you want to do something after school?"  
  
"Sure, depending on what it is."  
  
"Well, you can come over my place and we can just hang out. I have to see Mel first though…she's my girlfriend."  
  
"Sounds cool. Give me your address later; I have English with Mrs. Taylor now."  
  
"Me too!" Jeff smiled. "And we're right here." He held the door open for her then followed right after as they entered the room. Unfortunately, Mel and her friends were watching them. Needless to say, she was jealous that Jeff was as so much talking to another girl. As they entered the classroom, they witnessed as he sat next to Alex, still talking intently to her. Mel walked passed and scoffed at Alex, then sat in Jeff's lap, whispering something in his ear.  
  
The teacher walked into the class, indicating for everyone to stop talking and sat down. After she was done explaining the day's tasks to everyone, she left them to get on with the work. Jeff couldn't work though. He just stared at Alex the entire time. She looked so beautiful; he couldn't take his eyes off her. He couldn't wait to spend more time with her and get to know her better.  
  
~Later That Evening~  
  
Jeff was resting on his bed, reading the latest WWF magazine, Pearl Jam playing in this background. He still had some homework to do but figured he'd do it later, seeing as he wasn't in the mood. Back downstairs, his brother Matt was in the living room when a knock sounded at the front door. He got up to answer it and found Alex at on the doorstep.  
  
"Hi, is Jeff in?" she asked, shyly.  
  
"Yeah, hang on. Jeff," Matt called up. "Alex is here." Jeff came halfway down the stairs, taking in the beautiful sight off her appearance. In the rare time he'd known her, she seemed to amaze him with how stunning she was, so much that his breath caught every time his eyes set upon her. He couldn't stop staring her when they were in class. But he didn't know how she felt. Jeff had made it his goal to get to know her.  
  
He led her to his room then collapsed on his bed. They talked lightly for a few minutes before agreeing to get some homework out of the way. Because she'd only been at her new school for two days, Alex needed some help to catch up with work, which Jeff had offered to do. After an hour of working, Jeff's dad, Gilbert knocked on the door and popped his head into the room.  
  
"Hey dad, this is Alex. She's new at school, I was just helping her with some work," he explained.  
  
"Ok son, well I just wanted to tell you that dinner will ready in about twenty minutes. Alex, do you want to join us?" Gil offered.  
  
"Sure, that would be great."  
  
Jeff had been secretly hoping she would stay and his smile broadened when she had agreed. His dad left the room, leaving them alone again. Alex promptly continued with her work. She was trying to avoid making eye contact with Jeff because she knew that the moment she looked into his soft, green eyes she'd melt. Truth was, she clandestinely felt something for him but couldn't tell him, afraid that if they got romantically involved, she'd have to reveal something that might rip them apart, something she never wanted to experience again. 


End file.
